The Crazy Trip to Disney Land
by Paige-boy
Summary: Yusuke has just got tickets to disney land so he invites along his three friends Kurama Kuwabara & Hiei but there are just a few problems with this HIEI AND KURAMA TURN INTO CHIBIES!!! this can't be good especialy in limited space and who is locked in Yus


The Crazy Trip To Disney Land  
  
Written By: Alyssa Hanson AKA Youko Lizzy  
  
Yusuke- *looks up at Hiei sleeping in tree* Hey Kurama could you get Hiei down again  
  
Kurama- sure *whispers* Hiei  
  
Hiei- *mumbles* rolls over in sleep*  
  
Kurama- HIEI!!!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Falls out of tree* OOOOF!!!  
  
Yusuke- now that we have your attention  
  
Hiei- yah what *brushes dirt off cloak*  
  
Yusuke- I'VE GOT TICKETS TO DISNEY LAND!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *turns into chibi* REALWY  
  
Yusuke - uh... *Astounded look on face* yep  
  
Kuwabara- come on what are we waiting for hop in Yusuke's car  
  
Yusuke- hey I thought we were using your car Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara- yah I know but I've already got my sister locked in your trunk  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 why is she in the trunk  
  
Kuwabara- because she's drunk and she's gone delirious  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 oh that just makes me feel so much more at ease *sarcastic *  
  
Kurama- ^_^ 0_0 lets just go I'll ride in the back with Hiei to make sure he doesn't kill himself *Car starts *  
  
Kurama- * turns into chibi * weee car go vroom vroom!!! BEEP BEEP!!!!! * Giggling*  
  
Kuwabara- oh no not him too  
  
Hiei & Kurama- uh oh we make daddy mad  
  
Kuwabara- Daddy?!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- ARE WE THERE YET!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!! ARE WE THERE YET!!!  
  
Yusuke- SHUT UP !!!!! YOU LITTLE DEMONS!!! YOU ARE NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES STARTING THAT!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- *eyes get watery * WAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! MOMMY YELLED AT US!!!!  
  
Yusuke- MOMMY!!!???!!!  
  
Kuwabara- *snigger * HAHAHA  
  
Yusuke- *bonks Kuwabara on the head *  
  
Kuwabara- OW!!!  
  
Yusuke- shut up DARLING!!! * Sarcastic*  
  
Kuwabara- *sarcastic * don't be violent in front of the children DEAR!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- Snoozer, Penelope, Panda, Howdy, Oxnard, Bijou, & Boss lets go! Zersnoo, Pepenelo, Sobs, Dapan, Dyhow, Nardox, Joubi, & Hamtaro! Hamster, Ham Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi, Sunflower, Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro! YA! YA! YA! YA! YA! OOH! LA! LA! LA!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- 0_0 #_#  
  
Yusuke- I never thought I'd see the day where those two sung the Hamtaro song  
  
Kuwabara- its ok my sweet kitty will eat those annoying little singing overly happy rodents ^_^ I LUV MY KITTY  
  
Yusuke- *_* #  
  
Kurama- I wuv to pet kitties ^_^  
  
Hiei- I wuv to kill kitties ^_^  
  
Kuwabara- ....I'm never letting Hiei near my cat again  
  
*Sounds coming from trunk* * BANG * * he he he* *hiccup * * who wants to see my plunger* * hiccup * *OH DANNY BOY!!!! * TURTLE TURTLE!!! * MY PLUNGER WILL KILL YOU ALL!!!! * Hiccup *  
  
Kuwabara- oh no my sister woke up the sedative I gave her must have worn off  
  
Yusuke - well what kind of sedative did you use?  
  
Kuwabara- I hit her up side the head with a stick  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 I should have known  
  
Kuwabara's sister- OH TURTLE BOY!!! *Hiccup * MY PLUNGER SAYS I WANT SOME SODA OBEY THE PLUNGER!!!! * Hiccup * Price check on orange soda HA HA HA !!!! OH THE PIPES THE PIPES ARE CALLIN!!!!! DANY BOYS TURTLE RAN AWAY WITH THE SPOON!!!! THE PLUNGER RULES THE WORLD MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- mommy daddy MOMMY DADDY!!!!  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara- WHAT!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- IM HUNGRY! IM THIRSTY! ARE WE THERE YET! I HAVE TO GO TO THE BATHROOM! IM BORED! IT'S HOT! HOW MUCH FURTHER! I WANT SOME CANDY! I WANT SOME SODA! IM HUNGRY & THIRSTY! ARE WE THERE YET!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- 0_0 *_*  
  
* Car stops at Ghenki's *  
  
Yusuke- hop in Ghenki  
  
Ghenki- there's no way I'm getting in this new fangled contraption  
  
Kuwabara- * grabs Ghenki * throws her in back*  
  
*Drives away *  
  
Hiei and Kurama- hi grandma  
  
Ghenki- 0_0 something tells me this is going to be a long trip  
  
A BIT LATER.......  
  
Yusuke- why is it so quiet? * Looks around*  
  
Kuwabara Ghenki & Hiei- ZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZ ZZZ  
  
Kurama- * has gone out of chibi form * * is in full fox form* * head is stuck out window tongue hanging out flailing behind him in the wind *  
  
Yusuke- I shouldn't have even bothered looking * Sigh* .....3  
  
Kurama- *goes chibi into nigen form again *  
  
Hiei- *wakes up *  
  
Yusuke- ...2..1  
  
Hiei & Kurama- ARE WE THERE YET MOMMY? DADDY?  
  
Ghenki- * snicker * which one of you two dimwits in the front seat is mommy?! *Snigger *  
  
Yusuke- 0_0  
  
Kuwabara- YUSUKE!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!  
  
Hiei- *looks at Kurama hugging a stuffed fox * well that's a stupid looking toy  
  
Kurama- * glares* you leave Mr. Snuggle Fox alone!  
  
Hiei- *pushes Kurama *  
  
Kurama- * pushes Hiei*  
  
Hiei- * glares* bites Kurama  
  
Kurama- OW!! HE BIT ME!!! * Punches Hiei in face*  
  
Hiei and Kurama- *start hitting each other and yelling*  
  
Yusuke- HEY HEY! HEY!!!!! WHATS GOIN ON!!!  
  
Kuwabara- DON'T MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama- *point at each other * HE STARTED IT!!!!  
  
Yusuke- I DON'T CARE WHO STARTED IT ILL FINISH IT!!! IS THAT CLEAR!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- yes mama  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 #  
  
Kuwabara- * sniggering* you know there is no use in telling them that you aren't their mother right?  
  
Yusuke- yes it'll just blow up in my face. Like they'll start screaming they're adopted.  
  
Hiei & Kurama- WHAT!!!???!!!! WE'RE ADOPTED!!!!?????!!!!! WAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- see? Told ya 0_0  
  
*Pull into gas station * *popping and banging noises *  
  
Yusuke- NOOOOOOOO!!!!! We've got a FLAT!!!! *Gets out of car along with Kuwabara *  
  
Kuwabara's sister- Yusuke come on let the nice Kuwabara sibling out of the trunk my plunger wants to meet you  
  
Yusuke- why is there a plunger back there in the first place?  
  
Kuwabara- its not a plunger it's a knife she talks to it and she named it plunger and that's just when she's not drunk  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 #  
  
Kuwabara's Sister- I know you're out there I CAN SEE YOU THROUGH THE KEY HOLE!!!! Come and meet the ALMIGHTY PLUNGER!!! @_@ MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Oh Danny BOY!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- HE HE HE Auntie is being funny  
  
Yusuke- yep your sister has lost it Kuwabara  
  
Kuwabara- this is one of her better days  
  
Yusuke- *_* #  
  
Kuwabara's sister- Oh come on the plunger is getting agitated let me out of the trunk!!!!  
  
Yusuke- why would I you're crazy I'm not letting you out of there when I have an elderly woman and two children in the back seat!  
  
Ghenki- ELDERLY!!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- CAN WE HAVE A CHEESE BURGER  
  
Ghenki- WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- *mumbles * goes to buy food while the tire is getting fixed *  
  
Yusuke- *comes back * *car is fixed * ok who ordered the Big Mac?  
  
Kuwabara- oh that's mine  
  
Yusuke- I got the quarter pounder *sets one bag to side hands one to Kuwabara * Who ordered the fish sandwich?  
  
Ghenki- me!  
  
Yusuke- here's two cheese burgers with tomato for the chibies *hands bags to Hiei and Kurama * *throws bag to Ghenki *  
  
Hiei and Kurama- YUM!!! Thanks mommy  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 # ... And who ordered the triple cheeseburger?  
  
Kuwabara's sister- *sitting in back seat * that's mine!  
  
Yusuke- HOW DID YOU GET OUT!!!??????  
  
Kuwabara- I let her out she only like psychopath crazy on Saturday mornings and its nearly noon  
  
Yusuke- what does that mean?  
  
Kuwabara- She only kills people on Saturday mornings  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 # !!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara's sister- * sigh* the plunger is my only friend the only one who listens! Huh.. AWWWWWW!!!!! Aren't Hiei and Kurama CUTE!!!! *Hugs Hiei and Kurama *  
  
Hiei & Kurama- Auntie Plunger?  
  
K S- yes you cute little demons ^_^  
  
Hiei & Kurama- ARE WE THERE YET  
  
K S- 0_0 # I wouldn't know * speaking louder than needed be so that Kuwabara and Yusuke can hear her* IVE BEEN LOCKED IN A CAR TRUNK FOR HOURS!!!!!  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara- 0_0 # *_* # sorry  
  
(I forgot to mention they were driving again)  
  
Kurama- mommy MOMMY!!!  
  
Yusuke- WHAT! NOW!  
  
Kurama- I have to go to the bathroom  
  
Yusuke- #_# !!!!....HOLD IT!  
  
Kurama- but I really really have to go!  
  
Hiei- ME TOO!!!  
  
Yusuke- just go out the window!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- #_# @_@ but what if we miss?  
  
Yusuke- grrrrrrr UNBUCKLE YOURSELVES AND GO OVER TO THE WINDOW!!!  
  
Later after some honking from cars behind them and almost loosing Hiei out the window..... They meet up with Botan Keiko and yukina  
  
Keiko- about time you guys got here  
  
Yusuke- sorry we got a flat  
  
Yukina- *hugs Kuwabara * how was the trip Kazuma?  
  
Kuwabara- a living night mare and its not over yet  
  
Yukina- what went wrong?  
  
Hiei- DADDY!!!! * Runs and hides behind Kuwabara's leg *  
  
Kurama- *comes out holding mini rose whip in one hand a stuffed foxes ripped off head in other * LOOK WHAT HE DID TO MR. SNUGGLE FOX!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara- those two turned into chibies  
  
Yukina- awww aren't they adorable  
  
Hiei & Kurama- hello auntie Yukina HUH!!!! *They see Karasu sneaking behind some bushes then he jumps out *  
  
Karasu- Hello!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- ITS GRANDPA!!!!!  
  
Karasu- 0_0 *falls over *  
  
Everybody else- *blinks * well lets get going  
  
Hiei- but what about grandpa?  
  
Kurama- SHHH! Grandpa's sleeping  
  
Botan- you think Karasu will be all right?  
  
Yusuke- lets not stick around to find out *pulls Botan into car *  
  
Hiei and Kurama- ON THE ROAD AGAIN!!! I JUST CAN'T WAIT TO GET BACK ON THE ROAD AGAIN!!!  
  
Yusuke- QUIET!!!!!  
  
Hiei and Kurama- WAHHHHHHH!!!!! MOMMY YELLED AT US AGAIN!!!!  
  
Botan Keiko and Yukina- MOMMY!!!!????!!!! Yusuke?  
  
Kurama- I can name everybody here ^_^ *Points at Ghenki* GRANDMA! * Points at Botan* AUNTIE BOTAN! *Points at Keiko* AUNTIE KEIKO! *Points at Yukina * AUNTIE YUKINA! *Points at Hiei * HIEI! *Points at K S * AUNTIE PLUNGER! *Points at Kuwabara* DADDY! *Points at Yusuke * MOMMY! ^_^  
  
Yusuke- DON'T ASK  
  
Keiko- do I even want to know?  
  
Botan- did he just call Yusuke mommy?!  
  
Kuwabara- did he just call my sister Auntie Plunger?!  
  
K S- that's my name don't wear it out! ^_^  
  
Kuwabara- *_* #  
  
Ghenki- you should have seen those four earlier Dimwit and kusuwhata were acting like real parents an thing one and thing two *points at Hiei the Kurama * were fighting like brothers they looked like a normal family except Mommy over there is a guy  
  
Hiei & Kurama- grandma said we are out of the cat and the hat!!! Thing one and thing two! Thing two and thing one! They can find anything! Anything! Anything under the sun!!!! ^_^ ^_^  
  
Yusuke- GREAT GOIN GHENKI NOW YOU'VE GOT THEM ON DOCTOR SEUSE!!!  
  
Ghenki- doctor Seuse????  
  
Kurama- I like the cute little wocket in my pocket ^_^  
  
Hiei- I like the big evil vug under the rug ^_^  
  
Hiei and Kurama- MR BROWN CAN MOO CAN YOU!  
  
K S- MR. BROWN!!! WHERE!!!! IT WASN'T ME IT WAS TIM!!!!! DON'T KILL ME NOT THE MACHEDY!!! Huh... WHAT!!! My fourth grade teacher was scary!  
  
Kurama- did he say moo?  
  
K S - no  
  
Hiei- then that wasn't Mr. Brown  
  
K S - AAAAAHHHHH!!!! DON'T LET HIM NEAR ME!!!!! .... Oh right I'm in Yusuke's car  
  
Hiei & Kurama - BOB THE BUILDER!!! CAN WE FIX IT?!!! BOB THE BUILDER!!!! YES WE CAN!! DO DO DO DO DO DORA!!!! DO DO DO DO DO DORA!!!!!! DORA DORA DORA THE EXPLORER!!!!! BARNEY IS A DINOSAUR!!!! BLUES CLUES!!!! YAY!!!!!!  
  
Every body else - 0_0 #_# *_* ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^  
  
Kurama - MOMMY!  
  
Yusuke - yes? ... DOH!!!!! Great now I'm responding to the name mommy and talking like Homer Simpson. *Talking to himself * ok get a grip Yusuke you are loosing it regain your focus. OH GREAT NOW IM TALKING TO MYSELF!!!  
  
Kurama- MOMMY!  
  
Yusuke- DON'T DISTRACT THE DRIVER!!!  
  
Kurama- MOMMY!!!  
  
Yusuke - ASK DADDY!!!... DOH!!! 0_0 yep I'm loosing it .... X_X  
  
Kurama - DADDY!  
  
Kuwabara- 0_0 WHAT!!!  
  
Kurama - mommy's lost it  
  
Kuwabara- I know ...I Know  
  
Yusuke - Kuwabara take the wheel!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara - WHY!???!!!  
  
Yusuke - Because I'm going to strangle them both!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama - AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!! MOMMY'S TRYING TO KILL US!!!!!  
  
Kuwabara - *grabs Yusuke and sets him back down in front of the steering wheel * FOCUS!!!!  
  
Yukina Botan & Keiko - *hug Hiei and Kurama who are screaming * shhhh its ok shush now oh you poor babies Your aunties are here to make it better now  
  
Keiko- *clonks Yusuke on head *  
  
Yusuke - OW!!!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!! *Rubs knot on head *  
  
Keiko Botan & Yukina- FOR TRYING TO HURT THESE POOR INOCENT BABY'S!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- INOCENT!!!!????!!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY NIGENS AND DEMONS THESE TWO HAVE KILLED!!!???!!!  
  
Botan- Let us rephrase that change it to adorable ^_^ Yusuke- *_* # * twenty minutes of arguing later * huh.. HEY LOOK AT THAT SIGHN!!!!! WELCOME TO DISNEY LAND!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama- YAY!!!! IT'S A SMALL WORLD AFTER ALL...  
  
Yusuke & Kuwabara- QUIET!!!!!!  
  
Hiei & Kurama - *eyes get big and watery * *sniff * *whining *  
  
Yusuke - now to park .. *Sees huge lot full up with cars * 0_0 NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Sits up in bed screaming * boy that was a horrible nightmare now I know  
where not to take Hiei and Kurama  
I'm glad every thing is back to normal... *hears something out side * *  
goes to window *  
  
K S - *in middle of Yusuke's lawn * OH DANNY BOY!!!! THE TURTLES ARE  
CALLIN!!!!!!  
*Looks up and sees Yusuke staring at her out of window * COME AND LET ME  
SHOW YOU MY PLUNGER IT WANTS TO MEET YOUR FLESH!!!!  
MUAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Yusuke- 0_0 !?!. *Shrugs * Close enough  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Hiei (non chibi form) - *glares at me * you're crazy Youko Lizzy do you  
know that?  
  
Kurama (non chibi form)- I'd have to agree with Hiei on this one this is  
just way to stupid *watching me type on computer *  
  
Youko Lizzy (me)- *turn around * *ears twitching on top of head & and  
long fluffy fox tail wagging * *smile sweetly * AWWWW You guys give me  
the best compliments COME HERE!!! *Pull Hiei and Kurama into hug *  
  
Hiei & Kurama- 0_0 # X_X #  
  
Youko Lizzy - I R CRAZY!!!! ^_^ * Hug Hiei and Kurama tighter *  
  
Hiei & Kurama- GEROFF!!!! *Strangled muffled noises *  
  
Youko Lizzy - ^_^ I LUV YOU GUYS!!!!  
  
THE END 


End file.
